<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are not my mother! by Percyjacksonlover03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006323">You are not my mother!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyjacksonlover03/pseuds/Percyjacksonlover03'>Percyjacksonlover03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry is so done with everyone's shit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Harry Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyjacksonlover03/pseuds/Percyjacksonlover03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is tired of Molly Weasley trying to play mother. Yes, he is grateful that the woman, despite having nothing to do with him, sent him Christmas Gifts and took him in for better part of the summer. </p><p>But he cannot understand why she mollycoddles him so. He is  NOT her son. And she, in no way, is his lawful guardian. Yet he endures it all, not daring to risk his friendship with Ron.</p><p>But one day she goes too far.....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry is so done with everyone's shit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You are not my mother!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Contains a healthy dose of Molly Weasley bashing and strong language. Please read at your own risk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter was  angry. No, scratch that. He was fucking livid. He, Sirius, Mrs. Weasely, Ron, Hermione and Ginny  were at the dining table in 12, Grimmauld Place, having breakfast. </p><p>He had just been cleared of the charges of performing illegal underage magic a week ago and already his patience was being tested. Not only had the Weasleys and Hermione been living with them, depriving him of spending some time with his Godfather, but Dumbledore had also avoided him in the courtroom and had been short with him ever since. </p><p>Currently, he had tuned out of any conversation that might have been taking place as he pushed his food around, playing with his fork. It is not that he hated talking while at the dining table, he just didn't want to listen to the recurring arguments with Mrs. Weasely chiding Ron to eat properly or Ginny teasing Hermione on her habit of reading as she ate.</p><p>It was then, that he noticed that it indeed was the Weasely Matriarch who was yelling. But not at Ron. Or even Ginny for that matter. No. She was shouting at his godfather.</p><p>"......... What do you think of yourself Sirius? Harry is just a kid. A kid who needs to be protected. He deserves to have a sheltered life." </p><p>"Yeah. A kid who needs to be informed of the danger! We cannot keep him in dark, Molly!"</p><p>"You cannot tell him anything, Sirius! Dumbledore was very clear that the boy isn't to be burdened with the knowledge yet!"</p><p>"To hell with Dumbledore! Harry needs to know!"</p><p>"No he doesn't. We are the adults. We are here to take care of the children. They needn't grow up so fast!" </p><p>"They already have! They aren't ignorant kids anymore! Ignorance is bliss while it lasts. But here, they already are past the point of complete innocence."</p><p>"There must be a reason that Dumbledore doesn't want him to know and speaking as someone who has Harry's best interests at heart-"</p><p>"He's not your son."</p><p>"He's as good as. Who else has he got?"</p><p>"He's got me!"</p><p>"Yes. The thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?"</p><p>Just before Sirius could rise from his chair, Harry roared.</p><p>"That was uncalled for Mrs. Weasely! You cannot talk to Sirius like that!" </p><p>"Oh no, Harry dear! It's just that-"</p><p>"Just what, Mrs. Weasely? That's my Godfather you are talking to! You have no right to speak to him like that! He's the one who my <i>parents</i> chose to be my legal guardian in case something happened to them! Not you!"</p><p>Molly had the decency to look ashamed. Yet she continued. "I know, dear. It's just that he wasn't responsible enough when it came to you. He'd just run after Pettigrew instead of staying by your side like any <i>good</i> adult would've done."</p><p>"Enough! He did not leave me there! He gave me to Hagrid on Dumbledore's orders. It was after Hagrid took me that he had gone after the rat! And I want to be very clear about something. Just like Sirius said, I am not your son! And you most certainly are not my mother! My <i>mother</i> died protecting me! She gave her life in order to save me! You are dishonoring her memory by trying to take her place!</p><p>Do you not think that my parents would have known who to entrust with my guardianship? That they weren't wise enough to know who could take care of their  son were they not able to do so? I assure you Mrs. Weasely, this is not your your place to speak! If my Godfather thinks that I should know about something, I sure as hell will hear about it! </p><p>You are no one to stop him from speaking to me. He has a right to tell me anything he wants to, no matter how trivial or important it is!" By this moment Harry was almost yelling at the woman who had dared insult his Godfather. <i>How fucking dare she!?</i></p><p>"Besides, this isn't your house. I know Sirius hasn't said anything about how you are trying to set everything to your tastes, but he bloody well can! It is his house! And thus, you should've asked him before you begun. One would think that people will have more decency ,when talking to the owner of the house they are living in!" Harry was shaking in anger.</p><p>He didn't even realise when his frustration gave way to tears and his voice broke, "For fuck's sake, he is the only link I have to my parents! The closest thing I will ever have to a father!" He just stayed there, glaring at Molly Weasley for a few moments. When he couldn't take it anymore, he dashed away to his room, leaving a stunned silence in his wake.</p><p>Sirius was the first to recover. He ran behind the boy. As far as he knew his kiddo, Harry would either be breaking everything in rage or crying at his fate.</p><p>He didn't understand why Harry would say all that, risking his friendship with the Weasleys for him of all people. Yes, Molly had gone far with her usual unbearable mollycoddling but Harry had never reacted like that before. Him and Molly had had a similar spat when Harry had first come here but his boy hadn't said anything then. </p><p>He pushed the door open softly. "Harry." </p><p>What he saw broke his heart. The teen was sat on the floor, with his back against the bed and his legs pressed to his chest as he cried, holding himself almost defensively. He had looked up at his name and was now staring at Sirius with so much pain in his eyes that the latter couldn't stop himself from rushing forward and pulling him into a fierce hug. </p><p>He rocked both of them back and forth, holding his Godson tightly against his chest. </p><p>To fuck with the world. His <i>son</i> needed him and he'd die before he let any harm come to him.</p><p>Harry Potter wasn't alone. Sirius Black would stand by him no matter what the boy chose to do.</p><p>And that was a Marauder's promise.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>